


Color

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [26]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Color

AN: I’m not quite sure where the concept of color dependency and the theories of the Morphing Grid came from, but a major thank you to whomever it was!! 

Timeline: Reflections, part two  
Challenge: Color (number 32)

Stretched out under the colorful sky, watching the sunset paint the heavens in hundreds of colors, Z Delgado realized how much they depended on their colors. As all Rangers knew, from the first time the rush of Power surged through their bodies from the Morphing Grid, the color that wrapped around their Morphed Form embedded itself in their everyday lives. Without that color touching them, it was….difficult. You couldn’t quite figure out what was missing, but you did miss it, and severely. The more the color was surrounding you, the easier it was to deal with life. The less the color, the more confused and lost you became…she wasn’t quite sure how far the color dependency went, but she was sure it was enough to teach any Ranger foolish enough to try to deny their colors a lesson. 

So she wondered what it was like for Jack and Sky…Sky was accepting a color that wasn’t his, and had no time to acclimate to it. Would his wardrobe start including bits of red, to augment the surge of Red off the Grid? Or was the one-time-only deal enough that color dependency wasn’t going to kick in? 

And what about Jack? It was very startling and unsettling to see Jack unmorphed, while a Red Ranger was on the loose. Logically she knew that eventually, all the Rangers hung up their Morphers, passing the legacy onto another, younger generation. No Ranger could hold the Power for long. With SPD being so ritualized, what would it be like to see a Yellow SPD officer on the news at night, knowing that she had willingly given up that power? 

As the sun sank lower on the horizon, the deep blue of night started creeping on the heels of the sunset, and in a brief moment, saw her team. Red, Yellow, Pink, Green and Blue, accented with Silver, stretched endlessly across the heavens. And in that moment, she knew that when it came time to pass on the Morpher, it would feel right. The teams might change, the colors come and go, but the friendships that are build last forever. As all SPD cadets know, some Ranger friendships go much further, others quietly fade, but are never broken. 

Hearing the nightly bell toll signaling nightly lock-down for the Base, she stood and stretched, making her way back to the dog-shaped fortress that guarded the city everyday. Flashing her badge at the guard, she slowly made her way to room 117, to say goodnight to another Ranger. 

As they broke their nightly hug, she whispered in his ear “It was very sweet and noble of you to give up your color for today….but I prefer seeing _you_ in Red.”


End file.
